pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Za Muse/P/W "They're on fire!"
do you know how many thousands of times "They're on Fire!" has been used in builds with Searing Flames?!?! the two go hand in hand. this idea is not new.--66.192.104.13 11:03, 5 November 2008 (EST) Dupe. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:04, 5 November 2008 (EST) So? Za Muse 11:13, 5 November 2008 (EST) Deletion. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:15, 5 November 2008 (EST) Just because its "the same" Za Muse 11:16, 5 November 2008 (EST) I'm glad we got things straight. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:18, 5 November 2008 (EST) Your straights wonky... Za Muse 11:19, 5 November 2008 (EST) I enjoy this build and its easy to use and good, just because you think it should be deleted doesn't make it up for deletion... Za Muse 11:27, 5 November 2008 (EST) This being a dupe makes it up for deletion. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:29, 5 November 2008 (EST) Find an EXACT copy then, made before mine... Za Muse 11:30, 5 November 2008 (EST) Exact copy isn't needed. This is a variant of Build:P/W Focused PvE Paragon, also referred to as Imbagon. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:32, 5 November 2008 (EST) No.1 Its not exact No.2 Mine uses "They're on fire!" No.3 A dupe isn't the same as variant... Za Muse 11:35, 5 November 2008 (EST) Not needed, "They're on Fire!" is mentioned in said build and yes it is. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:36, 5 November 2008 (EST) :It's a dupe lol-- Liger414 talk 11:36, 5 November 2008 (EST) You must have a great dictionary... "dupe is the same as variant" Za Muse 11:37, 5 November 2008 (EST) :it is the same concept and has over half the bar the same, it is a dupe. WELL?-- Liger414 talk 11:39, 5 November 2008 (EST) A variant of a build is considered a duplicate build on PvX. No dictionaries were used. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:39, 5 November 2008 (EST) Its a variant and just because you class it a dupe doesn't mean it should be put up for deletion... Za Muse 11:42, 5 November 2008 (EST) :It does because that is the policy on PvX, it is a dupe.-- Liger414 talk 11:45, 5 November 2008 (EST) its not the same though lol Za Muse 11:47, 5 November 2008 (EST) :5 of the skills are the same and this does it worse, it is a dupe...-- Liger414 talk 11:48, 5 November 2008 (EST) Deleted as a dupe. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 11:50, 5 November 2008 (EST) you haven't even used it... also these two according to you are a dupe... Build:N/any Minion Bomber Build:N/any IV Minion Bomber Za Muse 11:51, 5 November 2008 (EST) You don't know how long I spent on that and I have a broken finger... Thanks alot Za Muse 11:53, 5 November 2008 (EST) The latter build is a duplicate build indeed and it should be deleted. I can't be bothered, but you are free to mention it on the Admin Noticeboard. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:54, 5 November 2008 (EST) My first build was trashed, yeah I didn't like it but it wasn't wanted and in your case needed. And as Ricky said, if you're bothered put it on admin noticeboard.-- Liger414 talk 11:56, 5 November 2008 (EST) Ok, you've called in the paragon guy. It's 1 skill different and an already commonly used variant. IT'S A DUPE. get over it, sorry that you build doesn't get to be on PvX, but it's already been done. You're late to the party.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Thinks before commenting]] 11:57, 5 November 2008 (EST) i just can't understand why you'd want to delete all dupes, as long as their different and work differently i don't give a care, mine worked differently and you just decide that you wanna delete it without trying it... guess thats what you get for making options for players... Za Muse 11:58, 5 November 2008 (EST) :If you want I can restore your build to your user space, but being a duplicate of an existing build, we don't want to store it in the main space. If you find other duplicates, feel free to slap a WELL tag on them. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:00, 5 November 2008 (EST) also it had 4 skills different Ikimono Za Muse 12:01, 5 November 2008 (EST) :3 actually...-- Liger414 talk 12:03, 5 November 2008 (EST) add it to my user space it'll probably be deleted... Za Muse 12:04, 5 November 2008 (EST) And its not even been added to my user space... Za Muse 12:08, 5 November 2008 (EST) :You're supposed to do it lol.-- Liger414 talk 12:09, 5 November 2008 (EST) Quote: "If you want I can restore your build to your user space" Za Muse 12:10, 5 November 2008 (EST) Yes, restore, as in 'un-delete'. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:13, 5 November 2008 (EST) i should put this on my talk page its quite a funny arguement... Za Muse 12:23, 5 November 2008 (EST) :You mean as to how wrong you are? Dude just put it on your page yourself.-- Liger414 talk 12:24, 5 November 2008 (EST) i cant undelete something i didnt delete... Za Muse 12:28, 5 November 2008 (EST) :Rewrite it then or wait for Misery.-- Liger414 talk 12:29, 5 November 2008 (EST)